el inicio del final
by eymi saphira
Summary: eraon ha decidido dejar su hogar, pero eso no le impedira volver en algun momento sobre todo si una nueva amenaza nace y eragon y saphira son los unicos que pueden detenerlo...soy nueva, porfa lean'¡
1. Chapter 1

No soy Christopher paolini ni me acerco un poco…ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen aunque pienso agregar unos pero por ahora todos son de paolini, esto es solo por diversión, creo

Este primer capítulo trata de la despedida de eragon y saphira, ya en el próximo empieza la aventura….

Eragon caminaba junto a saphira por ilirea, antes uru baen donde hace algunos meses había derrotado al rey negro galbatorix y le habían agregado el sobrenombre "asesino de rey" todo lo que había pasado sorprendía al muchacho de haber empezado siendo un pobre joven granjero a un gran guerrero temible.

_La vida es extraña, eragon y no siempre es posible entenderla a veces solo hay que vivir con lo que tienes_ – saphira ronroneo y eragon le sonrió agradeciéndole por la palabras, durante los meses que pasaron a la muerte de galbatorix saphira había pegado otro estirón, creció unos 15 centímetros y por lo consiguiente su ferocidad era mayor…. Por otro lado estaba arya, le había mandado una carta a eragon pidiendo verlo cuando él y saphira fueron hasta donde debían ver a la elfa se encontraron con que esta había sido elegida como reina de los elfos y el huevo que galbatorix tenía en su poder le había nacido, firnen . En el instante en que saphira y el se vieron, se enamoraron, eragon se sintió incomodo con eso pero se alegro al ver que su amiga era feliz, pero eragon sabia que esa felicidad no duraría mucho más tiempo pues saphira y el habían llegado al acuerdo de que tenían que abandonar alagaesia para encontrar un lugar en el cual mantener a salvo los eldunaris y poder entrenar a los futuros jinetes de dragón, ya se lo habían comunicado a nasuada, a roran y a arya aunque la idea no les gustaba entendieron que era necesario….

El día de la partida eragon y saphira se despidieron de todos sus amigos entre lagrimas y abrazos y cuando al fin termino roran insistió en acompañarlo hasta el barco, cuando llegaron eragon se despidió de su primo y luego volteo a ver a arya

-quédate conmigo- susurro el chico

-eragon, no puedo- la pena invadía la voz de la elfa y en sus ojos eragon pudo notar una pizca de tristeza

-solo hasta la primera vuelta- insistió, arya lo miro un momento y luego asintió lentamente, juntos subieron al barco y se quedaron viendo hacia la orilla, mientras saphira y firnen volaban por encima del barco, eragon no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, eso era todo su mundo, su hogar, su familia donde todo inicio y también acabo y ahora al decirle adiós sentía un peso en el corazón pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír consiente de que algún día podría volver porque el futuro de una persona puede cambiar y el cambiaria el suyo, no podía abandonar alagaesia para siempre algún día volvería cuando estuviera listo

-¿por qué sonríes? –pregunto arya que lo miraba fijamente

- en poder llamar esto mi hogar – eragon aparto su mirada de la orilla y miro hacia atrás la primera vuelta se acercaba, miro a arya e intento decir algo pero la elfa negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras firnen bajaba y la tomaba con cuidado entre sus garras

- buen viaje, eragon asesino de rey, nos volveremos a ver – dicho esto el dragón verde dio media vuelta y regreso a la orilla donde deposito a su jinete junto a roran, mientras saphira bajaba para ponerse al lado del chico, ella rugio y firnen le devolvió el rugido, eragon y arya se lanzaron una sonrisa de complicidad y poco a poco se fue alejando el barco hasta que sus amigos no fueron más que un punto en la nada.

Mediante su lazo con saphira eragon pudo percibir cuanto le doria separarse de firnen, el chico apoyo una mano en el cuello de su amiga y esta lo miro con un enorme y triste ojo color azul zafiro

_Esto es nuestro mundo, saphira, un mundo en el que todo puede pasar _–saphira soltó un profundo ronroneo y tapo a eragon con una de sus enormes alas

_El mejor –_ eragon suspiro y se acurruco bajo el ala de la dragona preparándose para dormir

_Algún día volveremos, saphira este es nuestro hogar y nadie ni nadie lo va a cambiar_

_Si, eragon algún día volveremos – _y eragon cerro los ojos mientras permitía que una sonrisa se grabara en un rostro, estaba en un barco con su compañera del alma y los 11 elfos que durante tantas peleas los cuidaron

Te quiero, pequeño – pero eragon ya estaba dormido

Se preguntaras porque hago esto…es simple no me gusto el final de inheritance yo soy fanática de la saga pero siento que fue un final triste para un chico que dejo todo para salvar alagaesia de ese rey loco y no se queda con arya, deja a su familia, saphira se aleja del compañero que durante tanto tiempo busco así que este fanfic es para cambiar un poco ese final tan trágico, no tengo idea de cuantos chapters serán espero no sea solo este y critíquenme'¡ jajaja SOY NUEVA pero háganlo para que yo sepa que mejorar gracias….


	2. bienvenido a othermn

Este fanfic sera contado por eragon y por arya (mas por eragon), el chico llega a una ciudad llamada othermn (esta horrible el nombre, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa) y arya intenta descubrir sus sentimientos por eragon, ningún personaje es mío…

-**eragon-**

Pronto el viaje se convirtió en una aburrida rutina, despertaban, desayunaban, miraban por la proa, conversaban con los elfos, a veces eragon practicaba con la espada con ellos o se entrenaba con la magia y para el final del día volaba un rato con saphira, en la noche mientras eragon se preparaba para dormir en un pequeño cuarto del barco le pregunto a saphira

_Crees que estén bien?_

_Creo, eragon que hay que dejar de pensar en ellos y enfocarnos en lo importante sino eso solo nos traerá dolor y nos impedirá pensar en nuestro deber_

_Lose, solo que aun me es difícil dejar de pensar en ello_

_Todo lleva su tiempo, solo espero que no te tarde toda la vida_ – eragon suspiro y dejo que la respuesta flotara en el aire, lo pensó durante un rato y le dio la razón a saphira, cuando el chico cerró los ojos una serie de recuerdos invadieron su mente y terminaron en arya y sus últimas palabras "nos volveremos a ver" y el sueño lo envolvió…

**-arya-**

Ser reina era agotador, tenía que resolver cualquier disputa, asistir a ceremonias, dar consejos, entre muchas cosas mas, lo único que la liberaba de todo era firnen, arya siempre había querido convertirse en jinete para ayudar a su pueblo, ahora lo era. Lo único que le perjudicaba era la partida de eragon y saphira aunque era consciente de era necesario para recuperar todo lo que galbatorix destruyo, durante sus viajes arya se hizo amiga de eragon, era normal que lo extrañara

_A veces hay que hacerle caso al corazón y no al cerebro –_ dijo firnen sacándola de sus pensamientos

_A que te refieres?_ – pregunto la elfa sin entender sus palabras

_Que tal vez no quieres a eragon solo como un amigo_ – dijo el dragón con confianza

_yo no…_ - antes de que pudiera continuar firnen hablo

_No a cualquier amigo le dirías tu nombre verdadero ni te preocuparías tanto por el _– dicho esto su compañero la dejo sola pensando en lo que le había dicho, los recuerdos regresaron a la elfa como un torbellino que acabo en una sola palabra "eragon…"

-**eragon-**

Habían estado viajando durante dos semanas cuando durante la mañana, mientras eragon conversaba tranquilamente con saphira sintió que el barco dejaba de moverse, tomo a brisingr y se preparo por si estaban siendo atacados, cuando salió vio a los elfos en la proa, se acerco a blÖdhgarm quien estaba atrás hablando con dos de ellos

-que sucede? – pregunto eragon preparado para usar su espada

_No siento nada fuera de lo común –_ le comunico saphira

-asesino de rey –dijo el elfo- hemos llegado a nuestro destino

Eragon sonrió y se acerco a la punta del barco, los arboles eran altos y gruesos, el espacio era enorme, dejaba a la vista un sendero, el chico lo siguió con la vista hasta llegar a un castillo, era alto, de color opaco y no tenía ninguna bandera, saphira a su lado dijo

_En ese sitio seguro que caben los dragones_

_Seguro que si_ – contesto eragon

El chico no fue consciente de que blÖdhgarm se acercaba por detrás hasta que se paró a su lado

-es…hermoso – dijo sencillamente eragon

-era una de las ciudades principales de los elfos- el elfo sonrió- pero durante la guerra contra galbatorix lo desalojaron y desde entonces nadie lo habita

Eragon ayudo a los elfos a pegar el barco a la orilla y a bajar los eldunaris, cuando terminaron el joven en compañía de saphira y los elfos camino al castillo

_Esto es nuestro futuro_- dijo eragon

_Un futuro bueno_- la seguridad de la voz de la dragona le dio confianza, cuando llegaron a la entrada se detuvieron mientras los elfos hacían bajar el puente, cuando estuvo hecho eragon puso una mano en saphira y empezaron a caminar blÖdhgarm a su lado susurro:

-bienvenido a othermn asesino de rey – eragon suspiro y cruzo la puerta hacia su destino

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo…esta horrible ya lose¡ soy pésima en esto me imagino los capítulos y todo pero escribirlo wow es un verdadero reto… dejen comentarios porfa¡ y no tiren tomates¡ xD intentare escribir el 3 capitulo…gracias por leer n_n


End file.
